


Sueños y pesadillas

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Gay Sex, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Wet Dream
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Al volverse un guardia, y derrotar a Pitch, ciertos recuerdos quedaron en su mente, un deseo y sentimiento del que no puede escapar.





	Sueños y pesadillas

**Author's Note:**

> Día 10 - Tentáculos

Se supone que el hombre de las pesadillas se marchó, que fue derrotado y devuelto a su condena; a la invisibilidad y el olvido.

Una nueva era de paz restaurada por los guardianes, para proteger a los niños, sus sueños y sus ilusiones. La era de oscuridad que quiso envolver al mundo, desapareció con la luz de la esperanza, y Jack Frost.

Quizá por ser el protagonista de aquella aventura, quién se plantó frente a él, podría ser porque era el más joven, el más inexperto… o podría ser que simplemente era el destino que ambos compartían.

Jack no podía olvidar a Pitch, no podía borrarlo, ni dejar de verlo. La voz envolvente, los toques oscuros en cada lugar que recorría, siempre parecían ser él.

Su obsesión iba un poco más allá, esto gracias a una fantasía… un sueño recurrente que le aquejaba. Muchos podrían llamarle pesadilla, pero el guardián que murió demasiado joven para experimentar los placeres que se le proporcionaban, y que ahora tras siglos enfrentaba, se volvía poco a poco adicto a los lazos que compartía con el hombre de las sombras.

Recostado en su cama, los podía observar salir de debajo de esta, hacer el recorrido hasta él, serpenteando entre las sabanas, eran calientes, contrastando con su piel fría; se enredaban en sus piernas y colaban dentro de su ropa.

Eran oscuros, creaciones de Pitch por supuesto, pero no le hacían nada que el considerara desagradable o le molestara. Apretaban sus pezones debajo de la sudadera azul, y abrían sus pantalones, sujetaban su miembro, la primera vez Jack se sorprendió por la rigidez que alcanzó.

Gemía al principio alto, retorciéndose, con las manos sujetando la tela bajo suyo, hasta que era acallado por uno más de esa especie de tentáculos, que grueso se insertaba en su boca, que lo hacía salivar, y que con un sabor dulce, le provocaba chupar y cerrar los ojos…. Para que al abrirlos, pudiera observar a Pitch frente a él, complacido en extremo por lo que ocurría.

Frost sollozaba ahogado, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, por cómo otra parte más íntima de su cuerpo era explorada, despacio y con cuidado, provocándole un placer más allá de lo que pensó posible.

—Tan hermoso, eres tan hermoso Jack. Mientras tú me veas, las cosas estarán bien.

Jack sentía la caricia en su mejilla, desde que murió y se transformó en guardián, nunca había vuelto a sentir un toque tan real, cómo cuando Pitch le visitaba.

—Necesitas un poco más…—argumentaba el señor de las pesadillas, deslizando sus manos por el abdomen, y en ese momento, los extraños tentáculos negros, se movían con fuerza dentro de él, engrosaban su tamaño, entraban y salían, creando un vaivén que agitaba sus caderas, el que se encontraba en su boca imitaba sus movimientos, y el ritmo era seguido por los que recorrían sus testículos y su erección.

Su sudadera era subida hasta la altura de sus axilas, y podía sentir los dientes afilados de Pitch en su pecho, raspando con cuidado para no hacer daño, y luego chupando sobre sus pezones irritados por como los tentáculos le apretaron.

Su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, a tensarse y contraerse, sus manos se movían libres a presionar el cabello oscuro, de quien le tenía a su merced. Los ojos se le nublaban, y luego el orgasmo explotaba de un modo avasallante, dejándole totalmente exhausto.

Los tentáculos desaparecían, y él se quedaba vuelto un desastre húmedo, con la respiración agitada. Se cerraban sus ojos, y tiempo después despertaba, con su ropa en su lugar, sin rastro de lo que ocurría. Recordando que sólo en sueños podía tener aquello.

Sin saber que deslizándose en los rincones del nuevo castillo de nieve del nuevo guardián, una sombra velaba por sus sueños y su cuidado.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
